


M is for Masturbation (among other things)

by floweranza



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweranza/pseuds/floweranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous M pose in VS Arashi. Ohno gets turned on when Nino's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for Masturbation (among other things)

They're famous enough not to have to share hotel rooms all the time, which is lucky. Ohno pads back to his room from the small after-party where they'd watched recent episodes of their shows, the coarse carpet laid out in the hall scratching at his bare feet - he's sensitized everywhere, from his ankles to his neck, the need starting to settle like a heavy chain. The hallway seems to go on forever; when Ohno's closing his door the metal is cold against his hands and his cock is heavy in his pants.

The room is cool, and Ohno takes a deep breath before he slides his shirt off. His skin prickles in response - like _someone touching it, pads of their fingers lingering hotly_ except that warmth isn't there - and he draws a flat palm down his own chest, sweeping over his nipples, his navel, down to the band of his pants and boxers.

When he crosses over to the bed the sheets are cool, but it's so big that it's easy to imagine there's another person there. There are two cabinets at each side of the bed and the hotel has put out some lotion on the left side; when Ohno leans over to take it, the constriction of everything pulls at his erection and he swears under his breath, plops the tube at his side and tugs until he's naked, the skin on his thighs rising in answer to the cold.

His cock is standing between his legs and he fumbles, slicks his hand, closes his eyes and gives a slow stroke up, holds the head loosely at the top and brushes his fingers lightly at the slit. When he opens his eyes, he can imagine that Nino is there.

But Nino isn't just there; Ohno wants to see him in that ridiculous pose that makes catching pipes so much easier, that's practically an invitation of his body - the wide spread of his legs stretching whatever he's wearing, Nino's hands above his head, completely and vulnerably open. In Ohno's imagination Nino isn't wearing clothes. His ribs show in his skinny chest. Ohno's imaginary Nino isn't really different from the real thing: Nino's eyes don't show an invitation, but rather the challenge, _what can we do together, what can you do to_ me.

Ohno bites his lip and his breath shudders. The heat's spread down his neck and chest; he must be red there. He wonders if the flush shows through his tan, he wonders how it'd look against Nino's white skin. Every time he draws his hand down his cock there's a burn of pleasure that makes his lungs tight. If he touched Nino's inner thighs he thinks that Nino would jolt, make a small sound from the inside of his throat, try to rotate his hips closer to Ohno, open further - and Ohno would indulge him like he always does, run a finger over the space between his legs and lick deeply with his tongue.

He wonders what Nino would do if Ohno bit the underside of his jaw when he was like this, unable to move because of Ohno stretched out on top of him. If Ohno tried to press his legs further apart, would he complain of the hurt or would he close his eyes tight and thrust up, would it make him hot?

A bead of sweat rolls down Ohno's cheek. It lands on the back of Ohno's hand where it's furiously moving on his cock, up and down and in a rolling grip. He's caught up in the way Nino would smell, the way his lips would part for air, the way he wouldn't be able to keep up not touching Ohno - Nino needs to touch - his small fingers would dig tightly into Ohno's shoulders, his waist, the sides of his chest.

He's so caught up that he doesn't hear the door open and then swiftly close and lock; he doesn't hear until Nino pads over to him and says, "Captain," a bit reproachfully and Ohno looks up blinking, his hand stilling. For a second he's caught between fantasy and reality. This Nino isn't naked, he's wearing clothes - and he's not writhing wetly under Ohno, he's standing in front of him with his arms crossed stiffly across his chest because he's cold and shivering a bit. The reality is often better than the fantasy, when it comes to Nino. Ohno tilts his head and smiles.

Nino scowls. "You left the door unlocked again."

"I was waiting," Ohno admits, his smile spreading.

"You pervert," Nino agrees, his lips quirking up because Ohno is staring at them. He moves closer until he's standing in front of where Ohno is sitting at the edge of the bed. Nino drops his hands to rest on Ohno's shoulders and Ohno looks up at Nino's chin. It only takes one long, languid (torturous, he's so worked up) stroke to his cock before Nino bends to kiss him.

Nino is warm against his mouth and his tongue slides past Ohno's lips. When Ohno opens his mouth to make it dirty, Nino's taste is different than usual, a bit salty like soba sauce. Ohno slides his tongue in to taste it - curiously - but it only makes Nino laugh and draw back.

"I got hungry," Nino explains, shoulders shaking. Ohno has no idea why his expressions are always so funny to Nino, but he guesses his face must've been scrunched up in confusion trying to figure it out. Maybe it's because Nino knew what Ohno was going off to do, and wanted to make him wait.

 _That's good, that's okay_ , Ohno thinks, but he doesn't say it. Instead he tumbles Nino down on the bed with a yelp until one of Nino's thighs is between his, until he can bury one hand into Nino's hair and brush the other up the back of Nino's t-shirt. Ohno's arousal hasn't died down; it's just purring in waiting, sitting by politely, poking at Nino's hip and the pressure that's starting to answer it.

 _Nino_ , Ohno says in his head, and Nino noses at his cheek and asks, his eyes already darker, "What was it? What made you hot?"

That's the impetus he needs. He brushes his lips against Nino's ear and whispers it all in a jumbled mess of words, the fantasy painted in a whorl of adjectives and verbs and bites on the earlobe, tongue licking in, _your legs were wide open for me_ , until Nino is a taut piano string curving towards him, the air in between already smelling like sharp sex. They should really shower, maybe they could do it in the shower, but Nino's already stripping off his shirt, melding to Ohno for warmth, shimmying his shorts off and Ohno would be an idiot to ignore something like that.

Nino says _ah_ when Ohno rolls them, _ah_ when Ohno places a hand on each of his knees and moves them apart. When Ohno leans back to see, the expected challenge in there, like Nino's asking him without saying, what are you going to do with this?

Nino's skin is starting to flush and his cock is plum-red, perked and ready; it jumps into Ohno's hand when Ohno slicks it with the lotion, slow slow slow. Nino is silent but his chest is rising up and down quickly and his lips _are_ parted, pink and wet. Ohno pulls Nino's wrists above his head with one hand and leaves them there, pushes Nino's knees further apart and lowers himself without warning.

Their cocks touch with a sensation that almost sets him off, the slide of skin on skin too good, too strong - Nino jerks against him and his legs jerk too, like they want to close around Ohno's waist, but he's not letting them, he keeps Nino's knees apart - Ohno has to bury his nose in Nino's neck to breathe in deeply because this is so much, after everything. It's perfect the way Nino's skin is sweaty under his, the way Nino's trying to move, and Ohno has to reply.

Ohno thrusts with a roll of his hips, brushing their cocks, balls together with every movement; he's good at this and he's good at doing this with Nino. Strands of Nino's hair are stuck to his forehead and Ohno touches his mouth, licks his way in, sucks at Nino's tongue and his bottom lip until Nino's groaning, muffled and pitched. Nino's arms come down to wind around Ohno's neck in desperation and that's what makes it too much for Ohno, just that, he comes against Nino's cock in long strips that make it messier between them, sticky and wet.

While he's panting Nino takes his chance. He flips them and he's bony on top of Ohno, landing kisses all over his face, on Ohno's eyelids, thrusting in that awkward and hurried way when Nino doesn't have any more reservations left, just a _1 2 3_ staccato beat with Nino's hands slipping over Ohno's skin. When he comes he seizes up, their bodies pressed flush together until it gets too hot and they end up curved face to face.

"Pervert," Nino says again, with feeling.

"Yes," Ohno agrees easily.


End file.
